1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a touch recognition apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic touch recognition apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch sensing apparatus, such as a touch screen, a touchpad, or the like, is an input device that is attached to a display apparatus to provide an intuitive input method to a user. The touch sensing apparatus has been widely applied to various types of electronic devices such as a portable phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a navigation system, etc. As demands for smartphones have increased, a ratio of using a touch screen as a touch sensing apparatus capable of providing various input methods in a limited form factor has also increased.
In addition, given that a virtual reality (VR) device to which a three-dimensional space touch technology indicating an effect of manipulating an object in the air by touching a hologram video has been widely used, a touch technology has been rapidly developed.
A touch screen applied to a portable device may be realized as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an infrared (IR) type, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) type, etc., according to methods of sensing touch inputs.
As compared to, e.g., a resistive type or capacitive type screen, in a SAW type touch screen, transmitted ultrasonic waves meet an obstacle, and thus sizes of waves are reduced. Because the SAW type touch screen has a high light penetrability, and high accuracy and definition, the SAW type touch screen has been widely applied mainly to an unmanned information terminal, etc.
However, there are disadvantages to a SAW type touch screen using a plurality of acoustic reverberators, and the related cost thereof increases.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have methods of further conveniently increasing a recognition performance of a touch at a low cost.